nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forster
"That's very charming; Confucius or Bruce Lee?" - Forster commenting one of Mr. Wing's words of wisdom. Forster is the strict head security chief at Clamp Center and is responsible for the security and the protection of people and employees in Clamp Enterprises' headquarters Clamp Center and is also Daniel Clamp's assistant. He is also very cleanly and hates basically any form of dirt and everything unclean, even refusing to set down one foot on some old newspapers pages lying on a street. BiographyEdit He is first seen selling an offer to Mr. Wing to let his Chinese antique shop combine to the Chinatown project of Daniel Clamp's Clamp Enterprises through an explanation video from a Sony TV, but Mr. Wing still refuses. Forster wanted Mr. Wing to agree, and allows Mr. Wing to die of old age soon so that Clamp Enterprises can buy Mr. Wing's shop. This happened six weeks later, when a construction site demolished Mr. Wing's shop with Gizmo inside (who managed to run out of the shop and escapes alive, until captured by either Martin or Lewis who also works at Clamp Enterprises). Forster later fires an employee for taking an unauthorized break and smoking a cigarette. Soon, Billy Peltzer gets caught by a security guard for trying to break in to get rid of Daffy and find the other Mogwai that have eaten after midnight. Forster was persuaded by Billy to warn the people that Gremlins are attacking the skyscraper. Forster says, "I don't believe this," until Mohawk breaks out of the computers and attacks the employees. Forster asks, "Peltzer, is this.." and Billy says "Yes" before Forster questions and then he scares Mohawk off with a flashlight. Later, his security employees spotted numerous objects (considered household pests) which were actually Gremlins that were multiplying quickly in the TV-broadcast room where Microwave Marge's kitchen set off fire detectors making the gremlins George, Daffy, and Lenny wet. After the people fully realize of the Gremlins invading the skyscraper, Billy, Doctor Catheter, and Forster tried to find a way to stop the Gremlins when entering Dr. Catheter's lab. In no time, Greta had spotted Forster and started kissing and attacking him which left Forster unable to do the mission and sent him stumbling away while the gremlin still grappled his legs, then Dr. Catheter was knocked out by the Electrical Gremlin, leaving Billy who got shot at by Mohawk, but managed to escape unharmed. At the very end of the movie, Forster is calling for help to Daniel Clamp that he is trapped with Greta throwing flowers at him and she is dressed up in a bride's gown, with the film ending from that point. After catching the bouquet thrown by Greta, he seems to reconsider his aversion towards her and appears to have decided that a relationship of some sort with Greta might not actually be too bad. TriviaEdit In the film, he was portrayed by Robert Picardo, who is a regular in Joe Dante's (the director's) movies. Category:Movie villains Category:Living villains Category:Live-Action Category:Men